Baseball is a game commonly played outdoors. On those occasions when the sun is out, batters can experience the glare of the sun when trying to hit a pitched baseball. Some baseball players have tried to counteract the glare of the sun while batting by wearing sunglasses. However, the frame of the glasses can partially obscure the baseball as it is travelling toward the batter.
It would be helpful to provide a way to counteract glare from the sun while batting at a pitched baseball and at the same time provide an unobstructed view of the pitched baseball.